subterrainfandomcom-20200213-history
MPO
The Mars Station is split into fifteen sectors, only two of which (the Prison and Central Control) are powered and accessible at the beginning of the game. Exploring these sectors is the major activity performed within the game. The sectors can be broadly split into three groups of four - core, inner, and outer - with the Prison, Central Control and Space Center forming a special set of their own. MPD Prison The Prison is where West begins the game, and is the setting for the Tutorial. After escaping his cell and picking up some basic equipment, West makes his way to Central Control to try to figure out what went wrong - and maybe find a way off the planet. Central Control Central Control is the hub of the Mars Station, containing living quarters, a suite of remote control stations for the station's various harvesting, processing, and production facilities, the Nano-Repair Machine, and the Power Generator. Core Sectors The core sectors are those directly connected to Central Command by stairways, and are thus the only ones reachable without the use of the Tube. They have the lowest power requirements. There are four core sectors. Nilson Engineering The Engineering sector contains a large number of crafting machines. Here West can find both the technological and biological resource processors, recyclers, and 3D printers. Herbert Research The Research sector contains, as might be expected, a large lab which houses the technological and biological spectrographic analyzers used in Research. MPD Biosphere The Biosphere contains the computer-controlled facilities necessary for growing plants on Mars, which West can process into useful resources via Engineering. The plants can also be eaten raw if necessary, but given the spreading Infestation it may be wiser to stick to food produced prior to the outbreak and kept in sealed containers. MPD Mine The Mine contains a fully-automated mining rig that can extract ore from the Martian crust. West can then process this ore into useful resources via Engineering. Inner Sectors The Inner Sectors are those closest to the core, requiring only a twenty- to thirty-minute Tube ride to reach. They draw only a little more power than the core sectors, and will likely be the site of West's first forays into the unknown in search of Upgrade Chips and resources. Each inner sector has six randomly-generated floors (numbered 0 to 5), connected by stairs and (once West switches them on) powered elevators, and each of them hosts one of the four level 2 Upgrade Chips. They all have an Oxygen Generator on floor 3, and a Thermal Generator on floor 5. Viking Square Spirit Plaza Carson Hotel Solar Casino Outer Sectors The Outer Sectors are further away from Central Control, requiring a Tube ride lasting around an hour and a half to reach. They draw a significant amount of power, and West will probably visit them only once he has explored the inner sectors and upgrade his equipment. Each outer sector has eleven randomly-generated floors (numbered 0 to 10), connected by stairs and (once West switches them on) powered elevators, and each of them hosts both one of the four level 3 Upgrade Chips as well as one of the four Level 4 Upgrade Chips. They all have an Oxygen Generator on floor 6, and a Thermal Generator on floor 10. Pisces District Aries District Leo District Gemini District Murray Space Center The Space Center is the furthest sector from Central Control, requiring a lengthy Tube ride to reach, and has by far the largest power draw of any individual sector. Accessing the Space Center in an attempt to escape the Red Planet quickly becomes West's main objective.